The purpose of this study is to determine the relationship between specific patterns of sexual behavior and the prevalence of antibodies to herpesvirus type II, and to determine whether these patterns vary by social class. The study will be useful in determining the sexual and socioeconomic risk factors for herpesvirus type II infection; this information will in turn assist in directing preventive measures to the highest risk groups. Prevention of infection is worthwhile because there is evidence that herpesvirus type II not only causes a number of usually minor illnesses, particularly genital herpes, but also produces congenital malformations and neonatal disease in the offspring of infected women, and because this virus may be etiologically related to cervical cancer. The study design is a cross-sectional survey of a sample of English-speaking men and women between the ages of 35 and 50, residing in Metropolitan Toronto. Information on specific sexual behavior, use of contraceptives and demographic attributes will be ascertained by interview and blood samples will be drawn for radio-immunoassay determination of antibodies to herpesvirus type II. A feasibility study of Toronto has demonstrated that a high proportion (90%) of eligible subjects respond favorably to the questionnaire and cooperate with a blood sample.